A main cord layer, configured by main cords extending along a crawler peripheral direction arranged side-by-side in the crawler width direction, is normally disposed inside a rubber crawler. A known structure of the main cord layer (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H07-223564) is a structure in which both ends of the main cord layer in the crawler peripheral direction overlap with each other (referred to below as the “ overlapping structure ” as appropriate).